I'll Never Break Your Heart
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: It's been 3 and half months since the Grinch learn what Christmas is really about and he's living with Martha May now. They are very much in love with each other but the Grinch is having a hard time coming to grip with the love thing.


Chapter 1

Martha May's Sister Comes For A Visit

It's been 3 and half months since the Grinch finally understood what Christmas really means. The Grinch is still getting use to care and the whole love thing. Martha May is sitting on the couch of her house when all of a sudden the doorbell rings. Martha May gets to feet than goes over to the door and opens to find her younger sister Mindy May standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Martha May asked.

"I missed you so I came to see you." Mindy May answered.

Martha May hugs Mindy May.

"I missed you too sis." Martha May said.

"Have you been?" Mindy May asked.

"I've been very good." Martha May answered.

"That's good." Mindy May said.

The Grinch comes down from upset and looks at Mindy May.

"Who are you?" The Grinch asked.

Martha May smiles.

"This is my younger sister Mindy May." Martha May answered.

"Oh it's nice to meet you and I'm Martha May's boyfriend The Grinch." The Grinch said.

"It's nice to meet you." Mindy May replied.

Martha May looks at Mindy May.

"How's the rest of the family?" Martha May asked.

"They are really good but they miss you." Mindy May answered.

"Well than tell them to come over anytime." Martha May said.

Mindy May smiles.

"What are the names of your family?" The Grinch asked.

"My mother's name is Mallory May." Martha May answered.

"What about your father?" The Grinch asked.

"My father's name is Marty May." Martha answered.

"Do you have anymore siblings?" The Grinch asked.

"Yes I do and together there are 14 of us." Martha May answered.

"That's a really big family." The Grinch answered.

"Yeah I know it is." Martha May said.

All of a sudden there's another knock at the door. Martha May walks over to the door and opens to find the rest of her family on the outside.

"Martha May." Mallory May replied as she hugs Martha May.

"Hi mom." Martha May said.

The Grinch clears his throat and Martha May looks at him. Martha May breaks from her mother's hug and goes over to him. Martha May looks up at him which makes him smile. Mallory May looks at Martha May than at The Grinch.

"Why is the Grinch in your house?" Mallory May asked.

"He lives her mom and he's good now." Martha May answered.

The Grinch smiles again and wraps his arms around Martha May. Morgan May looks his daughter than at the Grinch.

"Is something going on between the two of you that you'd care to share with the rest of us?" Morgan May asked.

Martha May sighs than looks up at the Grinch and he nods his head.

"I've been in love with the Grinch every since we went to school together." Martha May answered.

Morgan May looks the Grinch.

"What about you?" Morgan May asked.

"I've always liked your daughter because the only person beside my caregivers Clarnella and Rose that didn't laugh at me or call me names." The Grinch answered.

"Well as long as you are both happy with each other than that's ok for me." Morgan May said.

"Are you treating our daughter well?" Mallory May asked.

"Yes Mrs. Whovier I am." The Grinch answered.

"Please call me Mallory May." Mallory May said.

The Grinch smiles. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Martha May walks over to the door and opens to find Betty Lou Who standing on the other side.

"What can I help you with Betty Lou?" Martha May asked.

"Lou is taking me out tonight and the boys have dates so there's nobody to look after Cindy Lou." Betty Lou answered.

"Did you come over here to ask me if I could?" Martha May asked.

"No actually I was going to ask your boyfriend." Betty Lou answered.

Martha May beckons the Grinch over.

"What would like dear?" The Grinch asked.

"Betty Lou wants you to baby-sit Cindy Lou tonight because she going out with Lou and the boys are going out too." Martha May answered.

"Sure I can do that and I always have fun when I hangout with Cindy Lou." The Grinch said.

"What time do you want him to go over?" Martha May asked.

"We are all leaving at 6:30." Betty Lou answered.

The Grinch smiles and Betty Lou leaves. The hours pass and now it's almost 6:30. The Grinch looks at Martha May.

"Well I should get going now dear." The Grinch said.

Martha May smiles and kisses the Grinch.

"I love you." Martha May replied.

"Yeah same here." The Grinch said.

Martha May sighs.

"I really wish you stop doing that and just say it already." Martha May replied.

"I've told that I will when I ready." The Grinch said.

The Grinch leaves and goes next door. Martha May sits down on the couch and lets out a long sigh.

"What was that all about just before he left?" Mallory May asked.

"I know that he loves me but he hasn't come out and told me yet." Martha May answered.

"Why not?" Mindy May asked.

"He's still getting use to the whole being in love thing and he's not ready to admit that he loves me just yet." Martha May answered.

~Meanwhile over at Lou Who's house~

Cindy Lou and the Grinch are watching TV. The Grinch sighs. Cindy Lou looks at The Grinch.

"What's wrong Mr. Grinch?" Cindy Lou asked.

"I really miss Martha May." The Grinch answered.

"Do you love her?" Cindy Lou asked.

"Yes Cindy Lou I do but I haven't got up the nerve to tell her yet." The Grinch answered.

"It's not good to keep feelings like that lock up inside because they will eat you alive." Cindy Lou said.

"Yes I know that." The Grinch replied.

"Well you have to tell Martha May how you feel soon before it's too late." Cindy Lou said.

The Grinch smiles a little.

"What time does your mother want you in bed?" The Grinch asked.

"She said I have to be in bed no later than 8:00." Cindy Lou answered.

"Do you think she'd mind if Martha May came over you were asleep?" The Grinch asked.

"No I don't think she would because she knows how much the two of you care for each other." Cindy Lou answered.

The Grinch smiles again. A few hours pass and now Cindy Lou is in bed. The Grinch picks up the phone and dials Martha May's number. Martha May picks up the phone.

"Whovier residence, Martha May speaking." Martha May said.

"Hi dear, it's me." The Grinch replied.

"What would like honey?" Martha May asked.

"Cindy Lou is sleeping so I was wondering if you'd like to come to keep me company." The Grinch answered.

"I would love to." Martha May said.

The Grinch smiles.

"I'll open the door for you and you'll have to lock in behind you." The Grinch replied.

They hang up on each other. The Grinch walks over to the door and opens it than goes over to the couch to wait. A few minutes later Martha May comes through the door and locks behind her. Martha May walks into the couch and joins the Grinch on the couch. The Grinch pulls Martha May close to him and starts to kiss her. A few minutes later the Grinch breaks the kiss.

"Gee someone sure missed me." Martha May said.

"You better believe that I did." The Grinch replied.

Martha May cuddles up the Grinch.

"I missed you too and I love you." Martha May said.

The Grinch sighs deeply.

"I love you too Martha May." The Grinch replied.

Martha May stares at the Grinch.

"You said it?" Martha May asked.

The Grinch smiles.

"Yes I did and I meant it." The Grinch answered.

"I'm so happy." Martha May said.

Martha May's eyes start to fill with tears. Cindy Lou comes downstairs.

"What are you doing out of bed young lady?" The Grinch asked.

"I got thirsty." Cindy Lou answered.

"Well get a drink than straight back to bed." The Grinch said.

Cindy Lou looks at Martha May and notices her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Cindy Lou asked.

"She's crying because I finally told her that I loved her thanks to the talk we had early." The Grinch answered.

Cindy Lou gets her drink with a smile and goes back to bed. Martha May looks at the Grinch.

"What did mean just now about the talk?" Martha May asked.

"I was talking to Cindy Lou about you being upset that I hadn't told that I loved you and she told me to let my feelings out before it was too late." The Grinch answered.

"She's a very wise for her age." Martha May said.

"Yean I agree with completely dear." The Grinch replied.

A few hours later Betty Lou and Lou come home. Martha May has fallen asleep on the Grinch's shoulder. Betty Lou just smiles when she sees Martha May sleeping.

"You better take your whogirl home." Betty Lou said.

The Grinch smiles than picks up Martha May in his arms and carries her home. The Grinch takes Martha May to her bed and puts her to bed. The Grinch is just about to leave the room when Martha May wakes up.

"How did I get here?" Martha May asked.

"You fell asleep on shoulder while we were waiting for Cindy Lou's parents to come so I carried you home." The Grinch answered.

Martha May smiles. The Grinch starts to leave again.

"No, honey don't go." Martha May said.

The Grinch smiles than climbs into the bed next to Martha May. Martha May cuddles up to the Grinch. The Grinch wraps his arms around Martha May and they fall asleep dreaming of their future together.


End file.
